It's Not So Scary After All
by Predec2
Summary: Justin and Brian celebrate Halloween in their not-so-traditional way.  One shot fluff in honor of the holiday!


**_A/N: Hello, everyone - in honor of Halloween, this is just a little one-shot I thought up. Believe it or not, these really ARE titles of horror movies! Hope you enjoy it - back to the angst later today!:)_**

* * *

"Bri-an." Justin stood just inside the loft that was mainly dark, staring in irritation at the brunet, whose back was to his as he sat on the expensive sofa, his long legs propped up on the coffee table as usual. It always astounded Justin that even though the man could be seen as over-the-top stylish and fashion-driven, he didn't seem to have any problem plopping his lean, muscled calves and feet on top of his expensive, designer coffee table, at least whenever he was watching his 52" television.

As he slowly walked toward the sofa, the volume on the obscenely-large screen was turned down low, but Justin didn't need to even hear it at all; he had seen this same movie western so many times before that he could repeat the words verbatim by now.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head in disgust as he noticed his partner not even turning to acknowledge him as he approached the sofa, mouthing the words to the movie silently in turn with the picture. "You think to kill him will make you more of a man?" he said in a perfectly-accented mimic of the woman's dialogue.

Justin stopped when he got to the back of the couch and leaned down to continue whispering the movie's script in Brian's ear. "Well, I don't know about that," he whispered in exact inflected synchronization with the online script. "But I know that I thought about him every day for the last five years…." _You and me both, __Marlon_, he thought with irony. He nipped playfully at the perfectly-shaped ear as he added in between the script's lines, "WHY are you watching this cheesy western again, Brian? That thing is old as dirt…"

Brian didn't take his eyes off the screen as he replied, "I'll have you know this is a classic, Sunshine. What would you _have_ me watch?"

Justin bit back an answer about providing Brian with _another_ type of show to watch, but chose instead, for now at least, to give his partner's ear one more nip as he rose and walked around the couch to sit next to him. "Well, it _is _Halloween. Why don't we watch a horror movie instead?"

Brian snorted but continued to peer at the screen; as he felt Justin's warm body pushing up against his, however, he began to waver over just what the most interesting show might be at the moment. "Right – you _hate _horror movies – it disturbs your sensitive constitution." He could feel his cock twitch in anticipation of what would no doubt _come_ later as Justin placed his hand on Brian's chest and turned his body to peer up into his eyes. Brian trained his own eyes on the screen in an attempt to remain strong, but he was slowly fighting a losing battle as he could feel the blond's heated gaze on his.

He finally cast his eyes downward into the mischievous blue ones and sighed. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but what do you WANT to watch? Movies, I mean," he added meaningfully as Justin smiled smugly.

"Funny you should ask," Justin brightened, jumping up suddenly and walking quickly over to the counter. "I brought you a nice selection to choose from." He brought over a white plastic bag with the words _Steel City_ _Movie Rentals_ on it and dropped it in Brian's lap. "Never let it be said that I'm not a man of compromise," he said, smiling, as he sat down once more next to his partner. Brian laughed as Justin tried to imitate him by reaching to stretch his own legs to lie on top of the coffee table, but couldn't quite reach it. He glared at the brunet as he frowned in annoyance over his inability to mimic him.

"A man of compromise, or a _compromising man_?" Brian quipped, tongue in cheek as his lips curled under at his joke. Personally, I prefer _that _type myself."

Justin smacked him on the chest. "Just pick one for fuck's sake and let's get on with it!" he growled. "Even the vampires have to sleep by morning."

Brian smirked at him as he opened the bag to see 5 or 6 DVDs inside. "Psycho?" he asked, looking over at the blond in amusement.

Justin grinned. "Uh – huh. The gay world's first transvestite," he announced as Brian chuckled, his movie western all but forgotten now as he saw what else Justin had picked up for them to watch.

"Invasion of the Body Snatchers?" He shook his head.

Justin nodded. "It's the only explanation for the way Michael acts some times."

Brian snorted. "Better not let HIM hear you say that, Sunshine. Although it _would_ explain a lot….." He picked up the third choice and peered over at Justin in amusement. "Killer Clowns from Outer Space? Your bad taste knows no bounds, does it?"

Justin shook his head soberly. "It says on the back that they were originally from the Planet Stockwell," he told him. Don't you remember the poster?"

Brian grinned; his partner certainly had eclectic tastes at least. "Yeah….now that you mention it, I DO see the resemblance," he said, nodding his head in agreement. "Well, I can't wait to see the next one," he told the blond as he reached in to pick up the next selection. "Evil Bong?" He flipped the CD case over to read the synopsis: _A group of lovable losers buys a bong that comes with an unexpected feature: a voodoo curse that transports those who use it to the "Bong World," where undead strippers give lethal lap dances._ "Oh, _that_ explains it. I knew there had to be a reason why the Biggest Dick night at Woody's had been such a bust lately." He shook his head in exasperation. "Justin…You call this an improvement over my western? These are for shit, Sunshine."

The next one, designed with a black background and gold letters, proclaimed the title of "Fertilize the Blaspheming Bombshell." He read aloud the plot_: "__A woman searching the Southwestern desert for her missing sister encounters a satanic cult that wants to make her Satan's baby's mama." _

He guffawed. "And I thought _Michael_ had impregnated Mel."

"He DID," Justin responded promptly, invoking a scolding look from the brunet.

"Now play nice, Sunshine," he said, as he looked at the last DVD at the bottom. Sighing in partial dread, he picked up the last one in the bottom of the bag and was surprised somewhat that this one was actually a classic; he had seen it several times at the theater when it first came out and even HE had to admit it was pretty fucking scary. "Se7en?" he said, curiously. "This one isn't bad," he admitted. "How'd you pick this one out?"

Justin shrugged. "The guy at the store said it was good, and besides, duh..., uh _Brad Pitt_?"

Brian twisted his mouth. "You have a point there," he conceded grudgingly. "Well, I vote for that one. I've already seen all the _other_ movies in REAL life - I don't need to see them again."

As Justin got up to place the disc into the DVD player, he handed the remote to Brian to start the movie and walked into the kitchen to make some microwave popcorn and grab a couple of beers.

A half hour later, the popcorn long since consumed by both – more by Justin than Brian, though – and their beers long since emptied, Justin snuggled into Brian's side during the especially grisly scenes; he knew now why he liked this holiday so much. As Brian wrapped his arm around Justin tightly and kissed the top of his head during the particularly intense scenes, the brunet decided HE did, too.


End file.
